


I've Heard You Sing

by 5StarPlaty



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5StarPlaty/pseuds/5StarPlaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic, you are Lorne in his very last scene in "Angel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 2nd-person Point-Of-View challenge. I was partially influenced by the Choose-Your-Own-Adventure novels and 'This Is Your Life' from the "Fight Club" soundtrack.

You pull out the gun and shoot. Twice. The act feels unnatural, but the result looks satisfactory.  
  
He stumbles back, looks at the blood seeping out of his wounds and then at you. He's shocked; but more than that, he's confused. You tell him he's not part of the solution, but that doesn't mean anything. Not to him, not to you. You don't care. It was your one last job. He mumbles things. He falls and points at you.  
  
You sigh. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Not now; maybe not ever. The song has ended and the show is done. You drop the gun and leave his corpse to rot.


End file.
